By means of a liquid gas system, gas-operated electric consumers may be operated, for example a gas cooker or gas heating.
Regarding the different requirements for such a liquid gas system, a large number of different components are required, which have to be accommodated in adequate positions. When the liquid gas system comprises two bottles of gas which are switched automatically, an automatic switch is used, which in case of pressure decrease in the bottle currently providing the gas (i.e., the operating gas bottle) switches to a second bottle (standby gas bottle).
In case the gas heating or the gas supply system is to be operated while the camper is travelling, an apparatus is required that shuts off the gas supply at a damage of a gas line due to an accident. For example, this may be performed by a crash sensor which automatically cuts off the gas supply after a certain delay time has been exceeded. Further filters and separators are used to remove oil-containing aerosols from the gas flow, thus the function of the gas processor regulator will not be impacted.
The objective of the invention is to provide a liquid gas system which needs less installation space and provides a higher ease of use to a user.